


Dazzlings. (English translation)

by FNAPKayla32



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Musical References, Musicals, Popularity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: After Twilight left, Sunset's life became even more difficult than before. She makes the choice to become friends with the Dazzlings, the stars of the school, but eventually regret it.She doesn't like her new friends; which is good because Starlight doesn't like her friends either and is ready to avenge her lover.Attention, this story contains:- Rudeness- Sexual allusions- Violence





	1. Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dazzlings.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060923) by [FNAPKayla32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32). 



I quickly enter Canterlot high school and head to my locker to look for my kit that I left inside at the end of the year.

Once out, I sit on the ground, back against my locker, enjoying the silence.

I sigh of well-being; this moment will not last, so enjoy it.

I take out the book I use to talk with Twilight, take my pen and start writing.

"September 1st, 2018, dear orincess Twilight.  
You know since you gave me your friendship, I think I have become a good person. ...But everyone doesn't agree with that; and here I am in senior year ! You know, the hardest year I can not miss despite all these distractions."

I hear the bell ring and can't wait to get up. I quickly run up to my class avoiding all the flock of students who have just returned, both physically and with my gaze.

I keep walking while avoiding all people judging me in my way; Twilight's friends have forgiven me, but others still find that I have proven nothing to them.

"And you know, I look at all the students I've known since I came here and I'm wondering : But what happened ?"

I entered class and the class started. And even though I'm careful, I immediately read Twilight's answer when she sent it to me.

"But what's going on ? Everyone was nice when I was there."

I sigh and take my pen in hand, rather happy to be sitting in the back in my class.

"When you came, you reminded them how much friendship counted, you invited them to unite as before my arrival..."

I write softly, so as not to get caught by the professor and to remind me of events that happened when Twilight came to get her crown back.

"But when you left, it's all over, as if nothing had happened !"

I try to find the right words to not look like a hypocrite. What I did to try to have my revenge on princess Celestia takes away almost any right of complaint.

"An atmosphere of hate and full of harassment... And that for anyone."

I must restrain myself from crying when the memories of all the cruelties that I and my new friends had to undergo; and we are not alone.

"You have to raise your head in the countdown to this new year, and be happy if you pass without having to die..."

Twilight immediately answered me and, because of her writing less readable than usual, I guess she is worried about her friends and me.

"But why do not you come back to Equestria if things are so difficult there ? I'm sure I could make your return possible and trouble-free."

I let out a sad smile at the possibility of returning to my native world.

"I would love to come back..."

No, the reason I have a reluctance to want to return to Equestria is not because I'm afraid of the consequences of my actions. I am ready for all the punishments I deserve.

Nor is it because I find it difficult to get used to crawling or using my magic again.

I get up at the end of the class to go to the cafeteria and tell Twilight why I stayed : hope.

"But I know that life can be beautiful, and I pray that everything will improve here... If our friends have not changed, others can improve... That would be beautiful."

As I write the last lines of my thoughts, a guy from a sports team makes a croak-paw to another student.

\- ...Just not now. I murmured as I saw him bursting in front of me.

I hold out my hand to help him get up but he pushes her away with disgust.

\- Hey are you ok ? I ask, still wanting to make sure he's fine.

\- Get away, demon. he said before resuming his way as if nothing had happened.

\- Sorry. I whispered before doing the same.

I bury my head in my book and see that Twilight has answered.

"But how are you going to support this ? I'm sure there are times when others are not with you to support you."

I admit that for that she is right, but I can support that since it happens to almost everyone.

"Everything will be fine as long as I have my paper for a university. Finally awake, my diploma in hand, ready to be hired. I dream of decorated walls and a smoky coffee."

In my reverie, I jostle someone. I lift my head to see who it is.

\- Be careful ! exclaims Flash Sentry, leaving before I can apologize.

"I refrain from going away because I know I'm going to regret it."

My notebook is suddenly thrown to the ground by a blow. I turn around and see, unsurprisingly, that it's Flash.

I'll have to remember telling Twilight that his "boyfriend" is harassing people.

\- That poor jerk ! I exclaimed, accidentally saying my thought aloud.

\- What did you just say, bitch ?! he asks me with a glare.

\- N-nothing! I whispered, both hands up in defense.

He gives me another glare and goes away, then I pick up my book and read what it says on it.

"I'm sure you love Sunset, but is it really worth it?"

As I walk towards my table, I write him an answer.

"If they were nice before, they can become nice again, right ?"

I sit down, making me welcome by all my friends.

\- Hello Sunset ! they say in chorus, stifling my greeting.

These five girls are the best things that happened to me.

\- We're going to the cinema this weekend, are you coming ? Applejack offers me with a smile.

\- Yeah, what will it be ? I asked, already guessing the answer.

\- The new movie on Daring Do, of course! exclaims Rainbow, excited.

\- I thought it was useless to go because it won't be as good as the books. I said, looking falsely surprised.

\- Well, everyone can change their minds. she answers with an embarrassed smile.

\- The group of sluts of Twilight, look ! exclaims Soarin before throwing our table on the floor, spilling the food for my friends.

Soarin, one of the best soccer players. Best friend of Flash Sentry, surely because he is as stupid as him.

\- Hey, put this table back in place ! I exclaimed immediately.

\- Are you talking to me? he asks me trying to intimidate me.

\- Yeah, and I'd like to know what allows you to do that to my friends. I say with confidence. You're a has-been who's going to end up at McDonald's.

\- And you, a future mason. exclaims Soarin, referring to my punishment following the departure of Twilight.

He gets cheered by the whole cafeteria and, as he goes to his best friend and my friends try to comfort me, I sit with my head against my knees.

\- Dear Twilight, why ? I whispered in a low voice.

The cafeteria door opens and I lift my head to see everyone staring at the three girls entering the room.

These girls are the Dazzlings, the queens of high school :

Sonata Dusk, the new cheerleader. According to Pinkie Pie, she is bearable.

Aria Blaze, a simple right hand woman. In addition to being unbearable and vain, she is only a follower.

And Adagio Dazzle, the all-powerful... She's an opportunist bitch.

They are the most popular here : never harassed or even disturbed. ...I will give everything to be like them.

Well no, I'll never let myself do all the horrible things I've done in the past to get my way.

But if one day I was lucky to have such an opportunity, like most people, I would take it.

****************************************************

At the ring, I pass the toilet to return to class, which makes me hear a conversation.

\- Wake up Aria ! exclaims Adagio as I hear Aria throw up. Anorexia is so old-fashioned.

\- Maybe you should go see a doctor, no ? then gently offers Sonata.

\- Nah, I hate my doctor ! launches Aria with disgust. In addition, he stinks like death.

A teacher walks past me without looking at me and enters the bathroom.

\- Ah, Adagio and Sonata ! she exclaims, before Aria starts to vomit again. ...And Aria.

Sonata laughs softly while Adagio rolls her eyes in boredom.

\- You probably didn't hear anything because of the vomiting, but the classes started again. said the professor seriously.

Understanding what will happen to the Dazzlings and the opportunity that presents itself, I quickly open my bag, tear off one of the pages of one of my notebooks and start writing a fake hallpass.

\- Aria didn't feel well, we help her that's all. Adagio defends herself by crossing her arms.

\- You need a pass to go into the halls after the ring. recalled the teacher, who was still serious. A week of restraint !

\- Uh, wait, ma'am ! I exclaimed before handing her the paper. We have a hallpass, we are from the year book committee.

Given that I am an excellent imitator and that I am really part of the committee, I am sure she will believe me.

\- It's true that you are all listed... she said re-reading. Well, hurry up then.

The teacher gives the paper to Adagio and leaves the toilet, leaving me alone with the Dazzlings.

\- It's an excellent counterfeit. said Adagio, looking at the fake pass, before staring at me. Who are you again ?

\- Sunset Shimmer. I answer before quickly adding a small request. I will like a service in exchange.

\- And what ? she asks with a half-curious, half-angry tone.

\- Let me sit with you in the cafeteria, just once without having to talk to me... I said, knowing how much I needed them to say yes. If students think you accept me, they will leave me alone.

All three of them laugh, probably finding this request completely stupid.

\- Before answering, I can also make report cards, authorization sheets and justification of absence. I added, making them stop laughing.

\- And prescriptions ? Aria asked, probably thinking of buying emetics.

\- Shut up Aria ! exclaims Adagio pulling her by the collar to silence her.

\- Sorry Adagio. Aria whispered as she slowly rolled her eyes, vexed but frightened.

Adagio approaches me and seems to detail me very closely, as if to see if I'm worth it.

\- For a hated high school student, you have a good face. she said with a smile.

\- And she's symmetrical ! Sonata adds sillyly. If I cut your head with a knife, I could have two identical tacos; Its very important !

\- Of course, you'll have to change your clothes. Aria laughed as she put her hand on my shoulder.

\- So, that's okay? I asked, moving away from the three girls.

\- The challenge is accepted. Adagio answers me with a confident smile. Join us at the car park after class.

A second ringing sounds, and we separate to go to our classes.

****************************************************

After class, I head for the parking lot to join the Dazzlings.

My heart beats very quickly under stress; what if they changed their minds ?

What if their proposal was just a joke to humiliate me, that arriving there all the high school students will be there to make fun of me ?

Fortunately, arriving there, I realize that the place is deserted except the Dazzlings.

I see them in front of an expensive car, eyes fixed on the phone held by Adagio while chatting.

I can't hear what they say, but I can hear Sonata very clearly yelling "I knew I had seen her before!", glad that she was right.

I approach her with a hesitant step and, to my surprise, they noticed me immediately.

\- You are friends with Pinkie Pie and her gang, right? Adagio asks me, and I don't know if it's disgust or curiosity in her voice.

\- Yes, we became friends thanks to Twilight. I answer simply.

\- I knew you were in the photo she showed me yesterday in cheerleader training ! exclaims Sonata, wanting to show that she knew it. I think she told me about you too.

There is a little silence, I guess they think about what they have to do now.

Maybe for them, the fact that I'm friends with these girls is a problem and they will refuse...

\- ...In short, it will be a little more difficult than expected. Adagio suddenly said in a loud and assured voice. But your talent as an imitator would be very useful to us, so we will accept to make you a Dazzling.

...Wait, did I hear correctly ? I asked them to sit with her once and they choose to make me a Dazzling ?

\- Uh... The time of a day or...? I asked confused.

\- As long as you show yourself worthy of being one. Adagio answers me with a smile.

****************************************************

The Dazzlings brought me to Adagio's house, where I spent the night.

They gave me a ton of advice on how to behave, talk and even on my posture while watching a popular series on TV.

And the next day, early in the morning, the makeover began.

\- You'll see, Adagio is a pro. exclaims Sonata pulling me into the bathroom.

\- And you know, you could be beautiful. Adagio said before inspecting my face again. Mascara and lipstick, and it will be good.

While Sonata does me what Adagio says, she looks at me with her head bowed slightly.

\- A little more gloss, and Aria, give me the brush. Adagio commend before getting in my back. Are you ready ?

I nod yes and, with the brush Aria has just passed, she begins to brush my hair quite violently.

****************************************************

We enter the school and arrive in the corridors, because we have skipped the courses until the break, and hear from here all the arguments and harassment.

Once in the cafeteria, Adagio opens the door with a crash and we follow, me all behind.

\- Who's with the Dazzlings ? asks a student, surprised.

\- Sunset ?! exclaim my friends, answering the question.

The Dazzlings and I sit down together, confirming, in addition to my necklace, that I am with them; so that I will never be bothered because of my past !

Because now I'm part of the most popular group of high school, the one who is respected despite their low blows !

Life is really beautiful ! I hoped, dreamed, prayed and I got my way !  
Now I am a Dazzling and I can tell you; my god it's beautiful !

I see people's gaze resting on me, and for the first time in a long while, I see neither fear nor disgust in their eyes; they all look at me with admiration.

I run a hand through my hair and feel the soft curl roll against my back; Sonata was right, Adagio did wonders.

Now I'm beautiful and when you're a beauty, it's a good fucking day!

Once home, I see that I received a dozen messages from my friends in our group.

_****************************************************_

Queen of parties : U Bcame a Dazzling @Sunny ?

Tree♡ : Don't you want to be with us anymore? :(

RDo : Those are bitches, why were you with them @Sunny ?

SugarCube : Dash is right, those girls earn respect through fear.

Rarity : The only good thing about them is their clothes.

Queen of parties : @Sunny U there ?

Shit, I should have thought to explain the situation before.

Sunny : No, I'm not leaving you, do not worry. I just had a deal with the Dazzlings.

RDo : Wait, what ?!?!

Queen of parties : Oh, what ?

Sunny : Do you remember that I can imitate a lot of writing?

SugarCube : Yep, so ?

Queen of party : Answer + faster @Sunny !!!

Sunny : In exchange for saving them from detention, they let me sit at their table. You know, to show students that they approve of my existence, or something like that.

Tree♡ : Oh, to make you less harassed ?

Sunny : Yes

RDo : Why didn't you tell us before if that's it ?

Queen of parties : Yeah, Y ?!

Sunny : That's the thing, they offered me to become a Dazzling.

Rarity : What ?! You said no, I hope.

SugarCube : I agree with Rarity, it's not worth it to lower to the level of those girls.

Queen of parties : Sonata is nice when she's nit with the others.

Sunny: I know I should not, but you don't think it's a good thing ? I mean, I won't be harassed anymore and I can try to stop them from doing it.

SugarCube : You're sure it's worth it sugarcube ?

Sunny: It's worth a try, right ?

RDo: Ok, try, but if you become like the Dazzling I will come personally kick your butt.

Rarity: @Sunny Count on us to remind you of your principles.

Queen of parties : Still think of us often, uhm ? ^^

Tree♡ : Good luck.

Sunny : Thank you for your support girls.  
  
  


 


	2. The real life.

Another wonderful day at Canterlot High...

Once in class, I take out my pen quickly and start writing to the Princess of Friendship.

"Dear Princess Twilight, it's been a month since I became friends with the Dazzlings and nothing bad has happened to me since then !"

Well actually, friend is not really the right word; we are more a group that benefits from the qualities of each of us... But still, we aren't too far from being friends given all the movie nights we have done.

I play a little with my necklace while I'm waiting for Twilight's answer, vaguely listening to the course.

"It's good to have made a name for yourself, but you haven't forgotten about the others, have you ?"

I smiled nervously while reading; No, I didn't stop being their friend or stoped seeing them, but I still a little neglected these days... But really just a little, I think.

"I went with them to the cinema and I continue to help Fluttershy for the pet tracks."

At the end of the class it's the break, so I'm going down the hall to wait for Twilight's answer in front of my locker.

\- Uhm, Sunset ? asks a small voice behind me.

I turn around and look at the shy girl who is now in front of me.

\- Yes, what is Fluttershy ? I asked, holding my book against my chest.

Fluttershy looks me straight in the eye, looks at my collar and looks down.

\- ...Forget it, I was just going to suggest that we go to the cinema together next week. she breathes, recoiling a little. But you are a Dazzling now, you must surely have more important things to do.

\- But not at all; I always have time for my friends ! I exclaimed with a smile. I may have a new outfit, but it's still me.

\- ...Are you sure ? Fluttershy asks me, hurting me a little.

A short silence follows, leaving me all the time to regret having forgotten to spend time with my real friends, but not with the girls who make me popular.

And to see Fluttershy, head down, maybe on the verge of tears, throwing me small glances of hope, makes my answer obvious.

\- Listen, we'll go to the cinema together whenever you want. I said, illuminating my friend's eyes. What will be the movie ?

\- Sunset, Adagio wants to see you immediately ! exclaims Aria, coming towards me, before Fluttershy can answer me. Isn't that right Sonata?

Sonata just nods to me with a sad smile, probably understanding that Aria has just arrived at the worst possible moment : the moment I was showing to Fluttershy that I haven't abandoned my friends for popularity a second time like when I came here.

\- Well, we'll talk later, ok ? I asked, receiving a shy yes in response. Bye Flut', see you soon.

I waved to her a little more, and follow Aria and Sonata to a part of the corridor where only Adagio is.

\- Sunset, I'll need a letter "written" by Soarin. she said with a big mischievous smile.

I don't question her motives, she will tell me soon enough and, anyway, the other times she asked me a task like that, everything has always finished well.

I open the notebook that I always keep with my diary and start writing what she dictates to me by imitating the writing of the soccer player.

\- Hi, it been ages that we didn't saw each other, isn't it sweetie ? I wanted to know if you wanna come to my last high school year party this weekend. I know you don't know a lot of the people who are gonna come, but I really need to see you again. Love, Soarin. she said, holding back a laugh as her grin widened.

\- I'm supposed to write that it's for... Who ? I asked, making them all burst out laughing without any real reason.

\- No need. she said, tearing the sheet of the notebook to look at it closely. Fluttershy can only believe it.

\- Wait, Fluttershy ?! I asked, surprised. This letter is for her ?

Oh shit, I do not know what they planned, but I'm sure that I can not let them hurt Fluttershy; she is too kind, naive and sensitive for that.

Well, she's not that naive, but since she's been in love with Soarin since she was little, she might not see the truth.

\- Yes, according to my sources, she loves him since kindergarten. Aria answers me before making a mocking pout. It even seems that he accidentally kissed her once.

\- Soarin kissed her ?! Sonata asks, surprised. It must have been so disgusting !

Another person, I guess it would be fine, but Fluttershy would be so happy that her crush seemed to like him back that when she knew it was just a Dazzlings joke, it would destroy her.

And even worse, when she knows it's me who wrote it... She'll realize how much I've become hateful and selfish again.

\- You can not give her that ! I exclaimed in a loud voice, taking the letter from Adagio. I will not let you hurt her !

Adagio stares at me furiously, as if she intends to kill me just to get this "precious" paper back.

\- Are we going to have a problem, score to settle ? she asks angrily. You have come so far; why are you pulling on my dick now ?!

I'm not the type of person to be scared of those who raise their voices, but Adagio currently looks too intimidating for me to not have the reflex to go back one or two steps.

\- I used to smash people for less than that, and that publicly. she said advancing towards me, claiming her dominion. But I want to be nice, to advise you; so listen to me bitch !

Adagio has an aura that inspires respect and therefore never needs to come to people to threaten them, but when she does, it's really scary.

\- Listen to me, I am a beauty that everyone wants to own. she says as Aria and Sonata go next to her. To get there, I had to work there.

\- We became the Dazzlings because we knew how to make ourselves respected. Aria adds, waiting for her boss's next sentence with a smile.

\- To be one too, you must get your hands dirty ! exclaims Adagio, pushing me violently against a locker.

Be kind and do not smash me, my ass yes ! If that's nice for you Adagio, then I'm the lord of Equestria !

I get up with confidence but quickly get pressed me the locker again. I keep the letter between my hands so that the Dazzlings can not take it.

\- But if you don't have the guts, go see your mom and go back to play dolls. Adagio mocks, touching my chin with one of his fingers. To be a Dazzling, you have to deserve it.

\- I will not let my friends down for popularity. I spit with hatred. I have already done bad things and I will not repeat them.

\- Your ethics let them go ! exclaims Sonata, trying to catch the paper.

I close my hand a little more and look at them looking as less intimidated as possible.

\- What are you waiting for, darling ? Adagio asks with a weary look. Give us the letter and you'll become a high school queen like us.

\- I don't have to be a bitch to be popular ! I exclaimed, still closing my hold.

\- Welcome to the real life Sunet; things are harder than you think ! laughs Adagio with a mocking smile. It's time to prove that you're not a loser anymore.

I can push Adagio away from the Dazzlings, but I'm sure they're not far behind me; they will not stop until they have what they want.

\- We are revered everywhere in this high school. Aria said pulling me back by the shoulder. To match us, makes the ugly shy girl cry !

\- This insect doesn't like you. exclaims Sonata with a falsely sad pout. How do not you see it ?

\- In your place, to gain popularity, she would have stabbed you already ! Adagio adds, putting herself in front of me.

\- No, Fluttershy is not like that. I said in a confident voice. She knows she doesn't need popularity as long as she has her friends.

\- But if you don't believe me, go with her see a movie. Adagio replies, making circles with her wrist not far from me. Live together this fantasy.

\- Or forget this girl, and comes to do the party with us at Soarin's. Aria catches something Adagio hands her before giving it to Sonata. This year you are invited !

Sonata runs down the halls, leaving me alone with the other two Dazzlings.

\- Join the legend, and stop whining. Aria said seriously. The choice is simple, you can join the dream or finish forgotten.

Sonata comes back, a mischievous grin on her face. What did she do ?

\- If you don't join us, then expect to be harassed as much as this ugly crap. exclaims Adagio pointing behind me.

I turn around and see Fluttershy approaching me, a letter in her hand. ...Oh shit.

\- Sunset, oh my god ! exclaims Fluttershy hopping, mad with joy. I was invited to Soarin's party too, and by a special invitation !

I freeze. What should I do, how do I get out of this situation ?!

I should tell her that this letter is a fake, but how can she believe me ? "No, sorry, it's a fake that the Dazzlings forced me to do before telling me it was for you." ?!

I'll be at the party, I should be able to make sure nothing bad happens to her. And then, that would make her so happy...

\- ...But that's great. I said with a forced smile.

\- See you at the party ! she answers with a huge smile before running away, not even let me the time to talk again.

The three Dazzlings crashes in front of me, looking victorious and satisfied smiles on theirs faces.

\- Good job. simply say Adagio before the bell rings. We meet at the cafeteria at the next break, as usual.

 


	3. Fight for me.

I watch the Dazzlings leave, letting me alone with the sins that are crawling on my back.

Well, "alone" does not seem to be right, because I hear footsteps coming slowly towards me.

I turn around and the person decides that it's time to start talking to me.

\- You shouldn't had thought you were above the others; when you'll fall, it will break you even more than Fluttershy. tells me a girl, whom I have never seen before, without even looking at me.

This girl has a beautiful pale heliotrope and long purple hair with wonderful turquoise locks.

She has bright purple eyes, contrasting with the huge dark circles she has under her eyes and her black eyeshadow.

Did this pretty stranger see everything that happened and didn't act or just saw the end and glued the pieces together ? In any case, she has it all wrong !

\- Hey, you can't judge me like that, you don't know me. I say vexed. I tried to make her not receive the letter, but I didn't succeed.

\- Listen, you're clearly a good person, you just have to try a little more to make the right choices. said the sublime Bad Girl approaching a little more of me, before smiling. We are all born, marked for evil.

Then, surely satisfied with her, she turns her back on me and starts to go away.

\- Hey, you can't just reprimand me, quote Baudelaire and leave like this ! I exclaimed, managing to make her turn around. I didn't catch your name.

\- I didn't throw it. replies the beautiful stranger with a mischievous smile.

She's making fun of me ? She judges me and then she making fun of me ?!

She continues to fix me, her smile gradually becoming a charming smile.

Wait, was it just her way to... Did she FLIRT with ME ?! Oh my God !

I quickly move away from her to leave in my classroom, under the pretext that the bell rang, the face probably totally red and a stupid smile standing stuck to my lips.

****************************************************

At the lunch break, I go to the cafeteria to join the Dazzlings in my usual place and there, as if it was destiny, I see her.

The sensational and mysterious stranger is sitting at a table not far away when our eyes meet. She smiles at me again and I feel myself blushing.

I hear two voices behind me arguing, but I can't understand everything because of my contemplation of this incredible smile.

\- Hey, what does this girl want, make Sunset lesbian? Soarin asks angrily.

\- I don't know but, in any case, it seems to work. Flash responds, his disgust equaling that of his friend.

Oh yes Flash, what she's doing is actually working. You dated in the past a bisexual who didn't know yet.

\- Let's beat her up before we lose one of the hottest girls in school ! exclaims Soarin before running to catch the girl by the shoulders. Hey, honey, what did your girlfriend say when you had to move to Canterlot ?

His target doesn't respond and just rolls her eyes bored, as if it has happened to her several times before.

\- My friend just asked you a question, dyke. Flash adds mockingly as he puts himself next to her. Besides, doesn't this cafeteria have a law against fucking dykes ?

\- Clearly yes. Soarin answers, planting his hands a little more in the shoulders of his victim.

Oh shit, will she be fine ? Why is everyone watching but nobody reacts ?!

\- Then why do they make an exception for two pussies like you? replies the fantastic stranger with an insolent smile.

\- Oh, you'll regret it ! exclaim the two assholes, ready to fight.

But she breaks his hold, dodges their blows and starts to fight.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck !

Why in a fight like that in the cafeteria, it looks silly but yet so right ?

I shouldn't look at that, I'm not the type of person who likes to see people put themselves against each other anymore !

But see a fight with this girl... Damn !

Soarin and Flash are super strong, but she comes surprisingly to easily take advantage.

Besides, this fight is for me, right ? It's kind of "Who will have the chance to impress her", right?

I wonder who this unnamed girl is, besides being an excellent fighter. I also wonder, since she is fighting for me, if she could be seen with me and stay proud.

If she could hold my hand and take me to an endless love ?

Soarin and Flash try to put her on the ground, but she manages to defend herself and push them back.

So they can try, they can't separate us. Because she knows how to fight and I too know how to manage that.

Flash, who has previously fallen to the ground, gets up but she kicks him in the balls and he goes back.

Wow, what is she good at; she managed, alone, to stop them.

She smiles mischievously before taking both of their heads and sadistically finishing them off by making them curl themselves up.

The ring sounds suddenly, as if to say that the fight is over and that the beautiful stranger has won.

The latter then turns to me, gives me a charming smile and leaves the cafeteria with assured steps.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck !

****************************************************

After class, the Dazzlings and I go to Adagio's, as usual. They didn't say anything when I arrived, but the silence stopped as soon as we got into the car.

\- I swear to god, Sunset, you practically threw your panties to this dyke. laughs Adagio with her usual superior look. And, since you don't even have a real home, I'm sure you won't have a spare one.

Receiving no answer, she turns and looks at the other two Dazzlings. These then let loose a clearly forced laugh that still seems to satisfy her.

\- Don't be stupid, I don't like this girl. I said, not wanting to risk having a car accident because of the discovery of my bisexuality. In addition, we don't even know her name.

\- Well, girls, what are we going to do for Soarin's party ? Sonata asks, saving me from any reaction that Adagio could have had.

Being beside her, I give her a smile as a thank you and she smiles me playfully in return.

\- You know very well what we're going to wear, Sonata ! Aria says, angry at Sonata's "stupidity." We especially went shopping this weekend for this evening.

\- Shut up Aria ! exclaims Adagio, being the only one with the right to give orders or to shout on a member of the group.

Aria began to sulk, and the rest of the journey was done in silence. Once at Adagio's, we prepared for the party for a long time.

And after being even more beautiful than usual, we went back into the car, ready for this evening.


End file.
